


Superar

by KusajishiChiru



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Female Mu - Freeform, Female Shion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: Un suspiro triste escapo de sus labios mientras se acostaba en la cama, para Dohko ese día había sido emocionalmente agotador y no solo para él, si no igual para su pequeños hijos.





	Superar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada

Un suspiro triste escapo de sus labios mientras se acostaba en la cama, para Dohko ese día había sido emocionalmente agotador y no solo para él, sino también para sus pequeños hijos. Ese día había dado el último adiós a Shion. No podía conciliar el sueño, sabiendo que el otro lado de la cama no sería ocupado por ella nunca más.

Shion había sido asesinada en plena vía pública, extrañamente no hubo testigos de lo ocurrido hasta que el cuerpo inerte de la mujer cayo en el suelo o eso es lo que le habían informado a él. Se sentía devastado, pero tenía que ser fuerte por sus hijos, tenía que ayudarlos a salir adelante o más bien salir los tres adelante de esa situación, pero era difícil ya que no es algo a lo que uno esté preparado o se quiera preparar.

Tan ensimismado estaba, que no se dio cuenta de cómo dos bultos de diferente tamaño se deslizaban por su cama para quedar uno a cada lado.

—¿Podemos dormir aquí? — susurro Mu, si bien ya tenía trece años eso no la hacía querer estar sola en esa situación, al menos no por esa noche.

El mayor solo acaricio con cariño los cabellos de su hija dando como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras que con el otro brazo estrechaba más hacia a él a su pequeño de tres años, Shiryu. Se veían cansados, pero era imposible que no lo estuvieran, ambos contuvieron las lágrimas hasta que termino el entierro y volvieron solos a casa. Dejo que se desahogaran con él, sabía perfectamente que no era nada bueno que se guardaran todo ese dolor, los pequeños lloraron hasta que el cansancio que venían aguantando todo el día los termino por derrotar y llevo a cada uno a su habitación.

Salió de sus cavilaciones y observo a sus pequeños, de verdad estaban agotados, los estrecho ligeramente más cerca de él para no levantaros. Volteo su rostro para ver al más pequeño, aun tenia los ojitos hinchados. Shiryu había sido adoptado hace poco más de un año y le tomo bastante cariño a Shion, le había costado bastante explicarle que ya no vería a su mamá, ladeo su cara para observar a Mu, su rosto se encontraba en un aspecto similar al de su hermano solo que en ella se notaba un poco más el rojo alrededor de sus ojos. Si no fuera porque la única diferencia era el color de su pelo seria idéntica a su madre; ellas habían sido muy cercanas desde el nacimiento la pequeña.

—Yo sé que les duele, pero superaremos esto poco a poco— susurro a modo de promesa el hombre para al tiempo en que deposita un beso en la coronilla de cada uno para después caer rendido al sueño igual que sus pequeños.


End file.
